To Make You Feel My Love
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Erestor and Elrond love the same elf. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

To Make You Feel My Love

By: LadyErestor83

**new fic new fic! **

**pairings: Ereinion/Erestor/Elrond and Glorfindel/Thranduil**

**others: Cirdan and Oropher**

**disclaimers: I own nothing except myself...the title is a song :)**

**summary: Erestor and Elrond love the same elf.**

XXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 1

Erestor walked through Lindon, a sad look on his face. He had just seen Ereinion talking to Elrond. It was obvious that Elrond felt something for their king and Erestor could just tell by the look in his eyes. Did the king also feel something for Elrond in return? Erestor heard someone walking behind him and turned, not even smiling when Glorfindel approached him.

" Erestor, mellon nin! How do you fare?"

Erestor looked at the ground, not wanting to share his hurt.

" I am fine Glorfindel. Now if you will excuse me."

He began walk off, becoming irritated when Glorfindel fell in step beside him.

" What is wrong Erestor?"

Erestor angrily kicked a loose stone.

" Wrong? Why would anything be wrong?"

Glorfindel stopped and held his friend at arms length.

" Tell me what ails you."

Erestor took a deep breath.

" Tis that...that Herald," he spat angrily, " He seeks the attentions of the king."

Glorfindel grinned.

"And you do not?"

Erestor opened his mouth to reply, then closed it. Glorfindel watched as Erestor's face contorted into non masked anger.

" That Herald could never make him happy!"

Glorfindel had never seen Erestor this way before. Erestor had once told him of his love for Ereinion, but had sworn him to secrecy. Glorfindel had mad a silent vow to somehow help Erestor obtain their king, but now that Elrond was after the King, what would he do? He listened as Erestor ranted on and on, then saw something move from the corner of his eye. Suddenly, an elf came into view and Glorfindel gasped. He tried to silence Erestor.

"Erestor."

Erestor kept talking.

"...it is not as though he is even handsome..."

Glorfindel tried again.

"Erestor!"

"...and if even he was the one chosen, who is to say he would even be loyal..."

Glorfindel noticed how angry the new arrival had become and knew he must shut his friend up.

"ERESTOR!"

Erestor stopped his rant and looked at Glorfindel.

"What?"

Erestor noticed that Glorfindel's gaze had shifted elsewhere. Erestor followed his gaze to the elf that stood there, looking extremely angry. Erestor brought a shaking hand up to cover his mouth.

"Elrond."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided not to make this a song fic...**

CHAPTER 2

Elrond glared at Erestor. He had heard every word, every accusation that had come from Ereinion's Chief Advisor. He watched as Erestor covered his mouth and shook his head.

"What is it Erestor? Nothing to say now that I am here?"

Glorfindel was glad he had let go of Erestor while he was ranting because now if he had to break up a fight, he could do so without becoming part of it. Elrond took a step toward Erestor.

" Are you angry that I seek the King's attention?" Elrond spat angrily, " Or it is that you are jealous that it is me he pays attention to and not you?"

Erestor lowered his hand from his mouth and glared at Elrond.

" You know nothing of how I feel."

Elrond chuckled slightly.

" Really? So this rant you just went on did not express anything except your contempt for me?"

Erestor stepped closer to Elrond so that they were nearly nose to nose.

" I just do not understand what Ereinion sees in you. You are far too unattractive for such an attractive King."

Elrond scoffed.

" I would understand what Ereinion would see in you either. You are too plain and dainty for his tastes. You look more like an she-elf than an ellon."

Glorfindel's eyes widened. Not even he had the audacity to say such a thing to Erestor. All things in his mind told him that this would not end well. He watched as Erestor glared at Elrond.

" You think me plain and dainty do you? You know nothing about me Earendilion."

Elrond smirked. He knew he had struck a nerve in Erestor.

"True and you know nothing about me Erestor."

Erestor rolled his eyes.

" I know enough. I also know that you have no chance with our King."

Elrond scoffed once more.

" Neither do you."

Erestor shook his head.

" I have more of a chance than you."

Elrond laughed.

" Only because of your daintyness. Shall I have a dress made for you she-elf?"

There was a silence. Elrond waited for Erestor to say something back in their banter, but noticed that Erestor had turned away from him. He also noticed that Glorfindel's head was lowered. Elrond heard a soft sob come from Erestor. Elrond began to feel badly, but he had only gotten angry because of what Erestor had said. He stepped forward, setting his hand lightly on Erestor's shoulder.

"Erestor?"

Erestor made no attempt to move. Glorfindel approached him and stood in front of him, allowing Erestor to lay his head on his shoulder. Elrond heard Erestor let out another sob, this one a little louder than the last. Elrond looked at Glorfindel.

" I did not mean..."

Glorfindel nodded.

" I know Elrond, but Erestor is right. There is much about him that you do not know, that you must learn. I do not think he meant to offend you either. He has just been lonely for a long time."

Erestor pulled himself away from Glorfindel and turned to face Elrond.

" You would be a perfect mate for Ereinion. He would never accept my attentions."

With those words, Erestor walked off, leaving Elrond and Glorfindel looking after him in confusion. Had Erestor given up on his love?

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**here we go again...and guess what? We finally get Ereinion...**

CHAPTER 3

Ereinion was sitting in the library, reading and re-reading documents. His Chief Advisor had been given the day off, due to Ereinion thought that Erestor worked entirely too much. He saw his Advisor walking by the open door of the library with his head lowered. Something was amiss. Ereinion stood from his seat and walked out of the library.

"Erestor?"

Erestor stopped, but did not turn around.

"Yes, my King?"

Ereinion stepped closer.

"Is everything alright?"

Erestor knew as long as he kept his back to Ereinion that he might be able to get away with a lie.

"Everything is fine my King."

Erestor made to walk away, but Ereinion had stepped in front of him.

" Erestor, look at me."

Erestor raised his head, ashamed to let Ereinion see that he had been crying. What he did not expect was for him to become angry.

" Who has upset you?!"

Erestor shook his head.

" It it nothing."

Ereinion set his hands on Erestor's shoulders.

" You do not cry for no reason mellon nin."

Erestor was about to reply, but Elrond and Glorfindel had appeared. Ereinion looked at them.

" What happened to Erestor?"

Glorfindel and Elrond looked at one another, then back to Ereinion. Erestor finally pulled away from the King.

" I said it was nothing?! Why does everyone always have to fuss over me?!"

Erestor walked off, fresh tears falling down his cheeks. He had yelled at Glorfindel before and today he had yelled at Elrond, but he had never yelled at Ereinion. That was one thing he had sworn he would never do was yell at the elf he loved more than all of Arda. Erestor walked into his rooms and slammed the door behind him. He slid to the floor, sobbing. If Ereinion had felt anything for him before, surely it was gone now. Erestor brought his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on them. What if Ereinion came looking for him? What if he was reprimanded? What if Ereinion send him right out of Lindon? Erestor sobbed even harder. He may have just lost everything that mattered, but worst of all, he would lose his King.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**lets hope I can make this one a little longer..**

CHAPTER 4

Ereinion stood there in a haze with Elrond beside him. Glorfindel had went to check on Erestor, but upon returning he had said that Erestor would not answer the door. Ereinion became extremely worried. Erestor was not usually one to act this way. After a few moments of silence, Elrond turned to Ereinion.

"It was my fault Ereinion."

Ereinion looked at with a raised eyebrow.

"Your fault?"

Elrond nodded sadly.

" We had gotten into an argument and I said something that I should not have. Perhaps I should go make amends."

Elrond went to walk away from the king, but his arm was grabbed.

" What did you say to him?"

Elrond looked at Ereinion and sighed.

" We both have fallen in love with the same elf and we both said some things. He began acting this way after I called him dainty and plain. Then I said he looked like a she-elf and asked him if I should buy him a dress."

Ereinion's eyes widened.

"Please tell me you are jesting."

Elrond lowered his head.

" No. I am not."

Ereinion let go of Elrond.

" Make your amends. As for this elf you both love, I want the both of you to tell me who he is."

Elrond swallowed hard and nearly ran to Erestor's rooms. He knocked lightly, only to find that the door was open. He slowly stepped inside.

"Erestor?"

There was nothing but silence. He walked further into the room.

"Erestor?"

Still there was nothing. Elrond began to worry. He ran to the door to the bedchamber and opened it and saw that Erestor was not there either. Then he heard running water and sighed in relief. Erestor was bathing. Elrond went to leave, but then noticed that their was water coming from the bathing chambers into the bed chamber. Elrond walked to the door and opened it. He gasped at what he saw. The room looked nearly flooded, but that was not what he cared about. He ran to the tub. There was Erestor, underneath all the water. Elrond quickly pulled the unconscious elf out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel. Upon leaving the bathing chamber, he grabbed a blanket and wrapped Erestor in it. He proceeded to run, while carrying Erestor, to Ereinion. Elrond ran into the library and saw Ereinion a few feet away, near his desk.

"Ereinion! Please come quick! Erestor is unconscious!"

Ereinion ran to Elrond, taking Erestor from him.

"What happened?!"

Elrond quickly explained everything to him as they ran to the healing halls. Moments later, the healers took Erestor into a room, leaving Ereinion and Elrond sitting outside. They both had tears in their eyes. Elrond finally sobbed.

" He did this because of what I said."

Ereinion took Elrond into his arms.

" He must have had other things weighing on his mind Elrond. Erestor would not have done this over a rude comment."

Ereinion held the sobbing peredhil tightly.

" Tell me who it is you were fighting over. If you care for him at all you will tell me."

Elrond raised his head.

" I cannot tell you. It is not my place."

Ereinion sighed. Who ever this elf was that they both loved, he would pay for breaking their hearts. A few moments later a healer emerged from the room. She took Ereinion aside and explained that they were still attempting to revive Erestor. Ereinion thanked her and waited for her to be out of sight. He grabbed a nearby rock and threw it as hard as he could, accidently shattering a window. Erestor would come back to them, he just had to.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**here we go again...**

CHAPTER 5

Erestor slowly opened his eyes seeing both Elrond and Ereinion sitting in chairs beside his bed.

"W-What happened?"

Elrond slightly raised an eyebrow.

"You do not remember?"

Erestor sat up slightly.

" I remember going to bathe and opening the taps. The taps got stuck when I tried..."

"Erestor..." Ereinion said angrily, " The truth! Now!"

Erestor winced slightly at the tone of Ereinion's voice. He lowered his head.

" I stuck a towel in the door crack and then opened the taps. I got in and left them running."

Ereinion shook his head.

"Why would you do that?!"

Elrond looked from Ereinion to Erestor. It seemed that the yelling was frightening the Advisor. Ereinion seemed not to notice, which was not a shock considering how angry he was. He finally heard Erestor's answer.

" Who cares if I am here my King?"

Ereinion glared at him.

" Do not answer a question with a question Erestor."

Erestor crossed his arms.

" I did because I..."

Ereinion continued to glare at him.

" WHY?!"

Erestor looked Ereinion square in the eyes.

" BECAUSE I HATE BEING SO ALONE!"

Elrond's eyes widened. Had Erestor just screamed at their king? Erestor clapped his hands over his mouth. Surely now Ereinion would send him away. He was puzzled, however, when Ereinion smiled.

" Do you feel better?"

Erestor felt tears come to his eyes.

" I did not mean..."

Ereinion laid a hand on Erestor's hair.

" Everyone loses it once in awhile Erestor."

Elrond watched as Erestor touched the hand that touched his hair and his heart sank. It looked as though their king loved Erestor, not him. Ereinion looked at his Advisor.

" No more of this foolishness. Promise me."

Erestor nodded.

"I promise you, my king."

Saddened, Elrond stood to leave. Ereinion turned to look at him.

"Where are you leaving to?"

Elrond looked from Erestor to his king.

" I have matters to attend to."

Erestor sat up fully.

" Elrond?"

Elrond looked at him, the sadness showing on his face.

"What?"

Erestor patted the spot beside him on his bed.

"Sit."

Elrond did as he was asked, surprised when Erestor laid his head on his chest. Ereinion smiled at them.

" This elf you both love would be lucky to have you both."

Elrond and Erestor looked at each other and laughed. Erestor looked at their king.

"You know not of who it is, do you?"

Ereinion shook his head.

" Not in the slightest, but I will tell you one thing I do know, you need to rest."

Elrond went to move, but Erestor would not let him. Ereinion chuckled.

"You can stay, but Erestor you must rest."

"Yes Naneth," Erestor said, laughing afterwards.

Ereinion rolled his eyes and left. Erestor looked at Elrond.

"I am sorry about..."

Erestor's words were cut short by Elrond's lips on his. Erestor looked as though he was in shock after the kiss broke. Elrond blushed slightly.

" I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."

Elrond gasped as Erestor returned his kiss. After it ended, Erestor fell into reverie. Elrond watched him as he slept. Could it be that he not only loved Ereinion, but Erestor as well?

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**best way to describe this...Ereinion returns to the healing halls...and finds out the identity of the elf that Elrond and Erestor were fighting over...**

CHAPTER 6

Erestor awoke to the feeling of a soft yet muscular chest under his head. He looked up and saw Elrond looking at him with a smile on his face.

" Good Morning Erestor."

Erestor returned the smile.

" Good Morning Elrond."

Erestor watched as Elrond's eyes left him for a moment and fell upon someone who had just entered the room. He smiled at the elf.

"Ereinion."

Their King sat in a chair beside the bed and smiled at them.

" I have been thinking a great deal about who this elf might be that you two are fighting over and I think I may have figured out who it is."

Erestor and Elrond looked at each other, then back to Ereinion. Erestor swallowed hard.

"Who do you think it is?"

Ereinion, proud of himself that he figured it out, smiled once more.

"King Oropher."

Both Elrond and Erestor raised an eyebrow at him, then broke into laughter.

" Surely you jest Ereinion," Erestor said between fits of laughter, " Us after the King of Greenwood."

Ereinion sank into his seat, feeling like an idiot. He waited for the two to stop laughing. Once they did, he looked at them.

"Who is it then?"

Erestor looked at Elrond.

" I think you should tell him."

Elrond nodded and then turned his attention to Ereinion.

"It is you my King."

Ereinion's eyes widened.

" Me? You have been fighting over me?"

They both nodded, waiting nervously to hear his answer to them. Ereinion stood suddenly.

" I cannot return your affections. I am a King. I must find an elleth and wed her to have elflings and produce heirs to the throne. Please forgive me."

They watched as their King left. Heartbroken, Elrond and Erestor held onto each other and sobbed uncontrollably. They had just been rejected by their true love.

TBC...

**sorry if it is short...will be longer tomorrow...**


	7. Chapter 7

**do not feel too bad for Elrond and Erestor...Time to bring in the Greenwood (Mirkwood) elves...and time to knock some freaking sense into Ereinion...he he he..**

**Ereinion: uh oh...**

CHAPTER 7

Glorfindel nearly jumped for joy as he saw the Greenwood party come into view. He smiled as he could see his beloved trying to get his horse to move faster so that they could be in each others arms. Oropher, his law father, tried not to laugh as Thranduil nearly fell from the horse at a second attempt to make it go faster. Finally, the party stopped. Thranduil jumped off of his horse and flung himself into Glorfindel's arms. Oropher chuckled.

" Mae Govannen Glorfindel. Where is your King?"

Glorfindel nearly glared at the question. He had been to the healing hall earlier to see Erestor after hearing about what had happened. It was then that he had heard that his King had broken Erestor and Elrond's hearts. Glorfindel nodded toward the library.

"He is in thre Ada Oropher."

Oropher nodded, then hugged Glorfindel. He was about to walk toward the stairs when he heard Glorfindel speak again.

" Does Thranduil need to come with you or may I borrow him for an hour or so?"

Oropher nearly laughed.

" You may borrow him, but for the love of Eru, do not break him."

Glorfindel and Thranduil laughed and ran off to Glorfindel's rooms. Oropher shook his head and laughed. He began his walk to the library. Getting closer, he could hear raised voices. One he immediately identified as Ereinion. The second he could not tell for a moment, but after hearing Ereinion's kingly name Gil-galad was spoken, Oropher knew it was Cirdan. Oropher knocked loudly on the door and upon the call of 'enter' he walked in. The two elves looked at him for a moment. Cirdan was the first to speak.

" Welcome King Oropher."

Ereinion mumbled his greeting to the elvenking. Oropher could sense tension in the room.

"What is amiss?"

Cirdan glared at Ereinion.

"He broke the heart of two elves that he loves."

Oropher's eyes widened as he turned to Ereinion.

" Why Ereinion?! Why?!"

Ereinion rolled his eyes.

" Because they love my crown, not me!"

Oropher shook his head.

" I do not think that your Advisor and your Herald would only love you for that!"

Ereinion looked at Oropher in shock. Cirdan nearly laughed.

"His son is married to the captain of Lindon's forces. Did you not expect him to know?"

Ereinion lowered his head, knowing Oropher was right in his reasoning. He looked from his friend to his adoptive father.

" I have been a fool haven't I?"

They both nodded. Cirdan stepped forward and laid a hand on Ereinion's shoulder.

" It is not too late to go to them. I will show our friend to his rooms."

Cirdan then noticed something.

"Is Prince Thranduil not here?"

Oropher laughed.

"He is with his husband."

Cirdan laughed as well. They both stopped laughing as they saw that Ereinion was deep in thought. Ereinion finally turned to them.

" I will go to them. I just hope they will hear my words and not cast me aside as I did to them."

Cirdan and Oropher watched as Ereinion left and they hoped that Erestor and Elrond would understand Ereinion's reasons for doing what he had done.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**here we go...**

CHAPTER 8

Ereinion walked into the halls of healing. He saw Erestor laying there with Elrond, both sobbing loudly. His heart cracked in two. What had he done? He stepped closer, the only way he knew they heard him is when Elrond sat up and wiped his eyes. Elrond watched as Ereinion lowered his head, suddenly finding the floor fascinating. Erestor sat up as well and wiped his eyes.

" My King?"

Ereinion did not raise his head.

" I should be ashamed of what I have done."

Elrond and Erestor looked at eachother, then at Ereinion, whose head was still lowered. Elrond got up from the bed and went to Ereinion. He put a finger underneath his King's chin and raised his head. His heart broke when he saw Ereinion's face was wet with tears. Erestor saw it as well.

" My K- ...Ereinion?"

Ereinion looked at the figure in the bed. Erestor smiled and patted the place beside him where Elrond had been sitting. Ereinion looked at Elrond who just nodded. Ereinion sat in the place Erestor had patted, but did not lean back to lay down. Elrond sat at the foot of the bed. Ereinion looked from one to the other.

" Please forgive my words earlier. I did not mean to upset you. It is just that...after me, there is none to take the throne and I would like a child, but..."

Erestor and Elrond waited patiently for Ereinion to continue.

" I have always preferred males to elleth and I have broken the hearts of the only two elves I have ever loved."

Elrond and Erestor looked at each other once more with smiles on their faces. They hugged Ereinion tightly and he hugged them back.

" We forgive you," they said in unison.

Ereinion smiled and kissed them on the forehead. He finally sat back and allowed both of his elves to lay their heads on his chest. He smiled as they fell into reverie. He began to wonder if they would allow a courtship of all three of them together. Then a thought entered his mind: what if they made him choose?

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**this fic will go to 10 chapters...this chapter takes place a couple days later...**

CHAPTER 9

Ereinion sat in the library awaiting Erestor and Elrond. They were late for a meeting that had been called because of the arrival of Oropher and Thranduil. Looking around the table, he noticed that it was only him, Cirdan, and Oropher. He sighed. Oropher heard his sigh and laughed.

" I can tell you why my son and his husband are late, but what of your elves Ereinion?"

Ereinion was about to say something in return, but the library door opened. He watched as Erestor walked toward his seat in a flurry of robes. He inclined his head to the King.

" Forgive me. I was just let out of the healing halls an hour ago and I needed to go to my rooms."

Ereinion looked at him.

"And where are you going after here?"

Erestor groaned.

"Back to my rooms for rest."

Cirdan and Oropher laughed. Apparently Erestor had finally learned to listen. A moment later, Elrond entered and took his seat beside Erestor. He turned to look at the King's Chief Counsellor.

" Out of bed?"

Erestor growled.

" I will return after."

Ereinion chuckled. Apparently Elrond was playing 'naneth' now as well. As soon as Glorfindel and Thranduil arrived, their meeting started. It mostly involved peace treaties and trade agreements. Once it was over, everyone began to leav, but Ereinion asked Erestor and Elrond to remain. They sat with Ereinion, who seemed a bit nervous.

"What is it Ereinion?" Elrond asked with worry.

Ereinion looked from Elrond to Erestor.

"I love you both, you do know this correct?"

They both nodded, a little uncertain of where this was going. Ereinion gently touched their faces.

" I know you both love me, but I will not be able to choose if that is what you will ask me to do. If I may, I would like to court both of you, but I must know if you love each other as well."

Erestor and Elrond smiled at him.

" We would never have made you choose Ereinion," Erestor said.

Elrond turned to Erestor.

" But do you love me?"

Erestor nodded, which made Ereinion smile.

" Do you love me Elrond?"

Elrond smiled and kissed his cheek.

" I do."

Ereinion watched as they turned to him, smiling. He stood and pulled them up with him. He would now be able to freely court the two that he loved.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**yes I am going to do it again everyone...if you are a new viewer of my stories, grab a tissue...this chapter is NOT set in Lindon...it is AFTER the alliance and in IMLADRIS...after Celebrian sails...so...what do you think has happened? oh and this is the last chapter...if you want a sequel, when you review, do this SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL...got it? okay...on we go...**

CHAPTER 10

Erestor stood on the balcony outside of his rooms. He had been very much alone since Ereinion's death during the alliance. He and Elrond had parted company and Elrond had wed Celebrian, the daughter of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of Lorien. They had had three children together: Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen. Eventually, Celebrian had sailed due to not being able to heal from an orc attack and Elrond had taken in a mortal child they called Estel. Erestor sighed. He at been at Ereinion's side in the alliance as had Elrond. They had fought beside him and their side had won the battle, but in their hearts, Erestor and Elrond felt they had lost. Ereinion had been burned alive. Erestor lowered his head, allowing tears to fall. All Elrond was to him now was his Lord. They could never get back what they had ever again. He sighed as a knock sounded at the door. He wiped his tears quickly.

"Enter."

He did not turn to see who it was, but as the elf stood beside him and spoke, he knew.

"Erestor..."

Erestor swallowed hard. He still loved Elrond more than any elf in all of Arda. Perhaps one day when they sailed, Ereinion would be there.

" Yes Elrond? What is it?"

Elrond turned to face him.

"Do you still love me?"

Erestor turned to face him, a bit shocked by the question.

"Why does that matter?"

Elrond sighed.

" Erestor, don't do this."

Erestor felt angry.

" You are the one who left me, remember?! You wanted to be wed to an elleth so she could bare your children!"

Elrond lowered his head. Erestor could have sworn Elrond was crying. He pulled him into his arms.

"And even after all of it," Erestor whispered, " I still love you Elrond. I will always love you."

Elrond raised his head and looked into Erestor's eyes. Love shone in them. He smiled, then kissed his beloved. Once the kiss ended, Elrond laid his head on Erestor's shoulder. Erestor smiled. He knew now in his heart that Elrond would always be his love. He would always be with him, until they sailed and even after.

~*THE END*~


End file.
